My Promise To You
by DarkWingedSerpant
Summary: What happens when Rose is led to Hogwarts to fulfil her promise to Dimitri? Can she go through with it, or will she join him with Lord Voldermort to live a life of immortality?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again I felt like doing a crossover. I know this has been done before but I wanted to have a go and see what I could come up with. I was listening to Breaking Benjamin- Diary of Jane on repeat when writing this, it may create a better atmosphere so feel free to do it too. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"I'm sorry. " Those were my last words as I walked away from her. "I'm sorry."

Tears were silently falling down her face as she watched me go. I hated that I was the reason she was crying; but I have to do this. I have to find Dimitri_._ I owe this to him.

I barely made it out of the gates when I heard my name called again.

"Rose!" It was Guardian Alto. He was running towards us.

_Great, what does _he_ want?_

"Wait!" He called again.

I hesitantly stopped and turned around to face him. I wasn't in the mood to be chased halfway across the country by this man.

"What?" I snapped.

"You need to come back. Now." His voice was stern and his face didn't show any emotion.

I scoffed. "You can't order me around, Stan. I don't go here anymore!"

"It's Dimitri." I stopped, frozen. _Dimitri._

He took my silence as an invitation to continue, "We know where he is."

* * *

"Spit it out, Kirova. Where is he?"

I'm standing in her office with Guardian Alto and Lissa, who has finally stopped crying and started looking like her normal herself.

Kirova sighed, annoyed about how little respect I give towards her.

"Sit," she ordered me.

Swallowing down another threat I glared at her, but eventually gave in and took a chair beside Lissa.

"Now that I've got your attention. Our resources have told us the whereabouts of Dimitri," She started, "And many other Strigoi. In short, he's in England. We don't know _where_ exactly but we know _who_ he's with. " She stopped speaking for a moment, looking apprehensive about continuing.

"Well? Who's he with?" I was losing my already shortened patience, "Tell me already!"

"_Lord Voldermort,"_ she replied. She and Stan flinched at the name.

_Who? Sounds like some nutjob royal._

The confused look on both my face and Lissa's made her explain further.

"There are things in this world, Rosemarie, that you don't know about; believe it or not. One of these things is that we share our world with Witches and Wizards."

_You have got to be shitting me. What is she on? What does this have to do with Dimitri, anyway?_

"Of course, wherever you go there is always someone who turns out bad, for reasons unknown. Lord Voldermort is one of those people. He's dark, he's evil and he only desires the death of the innocent. Or of those who betray him. He has joined forces with the Strigoi, Rose, Dimitri included."

_This doesn't make sense._

"Why the hell would the Strigoi team up with a pissed off _Magician_?"

She sighed at me yet again. "He supplies them with fresh food; Wizards, Witches, Vampires, Humans. All they could want in exchange for their services." She paused. "And there's a two way promise: The death of the last Dragomir for the death of The Boy Who Lived."

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. This was all too much. Not only has Dimitri joined possibly the most desperate Wizard in history, Lissa's life is in even more danger and there's little I can do about it.

I shook my head in defeat.

_I have no idea how powerful this guy is. Can he, or his kind, pass through our wards? Shit, this is so messed up!_

"What can we do to stop this?" I asked in a small voice. I hated sounding so vulnerable.

Kirova had a small, almost evil, smile on her face.

"For starters, you can re-register and continue your training, Rose."

Her face now changed to a more serious expression.

"I want you to protect Lissa with your life, Rose." _I always do. _"I have sent a letter to an old friend of mine. He is the headmaster of the most prestigious Witchcraft and Wizardry Schools. With his permission you, Lissa and a handful of other students are to move to England and attend this School, for her safety."

"We're leaving? Why can't we stay here?" Lissa questioned.

Guardian Alto stepped forward and spoke for Kirova, "Our wards are not strong enough to hold back both Strigois and Lord Voldermort, not to mention the Death Eaters. We cannot endanger this school much longer. Previous events show why, we're too weak."

_The Strigoi attack; the sole reason why my Dimitri is gone._

"We've wasted enough time already." Kirova waved him away and looked at me again, "Do you accept, Rosemarie? Are you going to stop running and return to your duties and protect Vasilisa?"

I replied without a second thought, "Of course I will."

I turned away from Kirova and faced Lissa, looking straight into her teary eyes, "Lissa, I'm _so_ sorry about almost leaving you behind here." I took in a deep breath and continued, "I loved Dimitri so much, and I needed to fulfil my promise, and I still can now. I promise you, I will _never_ try to leave your side again."

She just stared at me for a moment. A small smile crept on her face and she pulled me into a quick hug. She accepted my apology, _thank God._

"Quickly now. Pack your things Lissa, Guardian Alto will get the others ready."

I almost leapt from my chair to head for the door. Finally, we are getting somewhere. Before I could move though Lissa stopped me by taking my hand and putting something on my wrist. It was the Chotki. She still wanted me to be her Guardian.

With one last hug I ran back outside, with Alto and Lissa in tow, and waited by the car park as they got things sorted.

One thought kept circulating through my mind as I stood there:

_This is it. I'm going to kill the man I love._

* * *

**R&R Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Right now we're over 12,000 feet above sea level, cruising over the North Atlantic Ocean towards England. There had been talk amongst the Guardians about some 'Apparition' business before we climbed on board. I have no idea what it is, but Stan declined the idea anyway, saying it may not be possible to do it from one country to another.

There are nine of us in total crammed into our Academy's small private jet. Lissa and Christian sat together at the far back with Eddie and I lounging in front of them, Mia and Shane Reyes were adjacent to us talking about how _amazing_ this place will be, Adrian was hovering around me being an absolute pain in the arse (since he never goes anywhere without a drink or smoke in hand), and Stan was alone at the front of the aircraft; though he has been spending most of his time in the cockpit with the pilot throughout the flight.

Of course as soon as we left the airstrip one of my lovely migraines had settled in. It didn't feel as bad as my first one though. I guess I have gotten used to them, but still, Adrian hasn't been making it any better for me.

The plan was to fly to Heathrow Airport and then get to Kings Cross railway station via rental van. Stan said there should be a guy called Hagrid to meet us there.

Right now all we can do is to try and relax before we land.

"Hey, Little Dhampir." Adrian had turned around from his seat once again, "You excited about this Warthog place?"

_God, why won't he sit down and shut up for 5 minutes?_

"Adrian, number one," I raised my index finger, "it's _Hogwarts _and number two," then raised my middle finger, "I was until I saw your face when I got on-board this sardine can."

He had this stupid grin plastered on his face when I finished complaining about him.

"Oh, Rose," he mocked disapproval, "you of all people know that this place would be boring without someone's irresistible charm like mine." I scoffed, he is so full of himself. "But don't worry, Little Dhampir, you're the only one I will have eyes for."

I groaned and rolled my eyes as I let my head fall back on the seat.

_This is going to be a long flight._

* * *

**R&R please. This is short, I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ron! Get up!" Harry yelled for the third time that morning.

Ron completely ignored him and snuggled further into his warm, scarlet blankets. Harry was fed up; he stepped aside to his bed, snatched his pillow and threw it as hard as he could onto Ron's red haired head.

"Oww! Bloody hell, Harry! What do you want?" Ron was clearly upset that he was rudely awakened from a rare peaceful dream.

Harry ignored his outburst and threw the pillow back onto his freshly made bed, "It's time for breakfast, you idiot."

Without looking back he walked away, back down stairs and through the common room to the Great Dinning Hall, not bothering to wait for Ron any longer.

At the mention of food Ron leapt from his bed, threw on his clothes and ran out the room to catch up with Harry. There was no way he could miss out on his favourite meals now, could he?

"I was having the best dream," Ron started as he caught up to him. They both walked out through the portrait entrance and continued descending down the moving stairs.

"I don't want to hear it, Ron. Let's just get to the Dinning Hall already, I'm starving."

With that said they both walked in silence, straight on down and to the great double doors. As they entered they noticed the students from all four houses were already eating and talking amongst each other. Without glancing up at anyone they took a seat on either side of an exhausted looking Hermione Granger.

"What's with you, Hermione?" Ron had to ask, as he wasted no time grabbing all the food he could get his hands on.

She huffed and placed her fork back on the table, "I've been up all night-"

"Reading? Studying?" Harry had to supply as answers. He reached out to grab a slice of loaf placed in front of her.

Hermione glared at Harry before she continued, "_Yes._ Dumbledore had spoken to me last night; there is going to be an unexpected visit from-" She cut her sentence off and bit her lip to stop her from talking.

"… From?" Harry rolled his fork with his hand after stocking his plate up with extra food.

Hermione sighed, "Never mind, you'll see. No doubt Professor Dumbledore will tell us tonight anyway. I have to go to class, I'll see you two later." With that said she stood from the bench and walked back towards the doors, heading for her first class of the day.

"What the heck is she on about?" Ron asked Harry with a mouth full of breakfast sausages.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

_What could be so important about this visitor that Dumbledore would only tell Hermione?_ He thought as he stuck his fork into his scrambled eggs. There was no use thinking over the matter; as Hermione said, they will all know about it tonight.

* * *

_**(****Rose)**_

We're now riding in some old, beat up rental van that Kirova bought for us.

"And this old piece of shit is meant to get us through the city without blowing up, _how_?" I had almost yelled in Stan's face as we stopped in front of the vehicle outside the airport.

It not only looked utterly useless, as soon as we started driving down the main street I thought the thing was truly going to explode. And I wasn't the only one; even the cool, calm and utterly drunk Adrian Ivashkov seemed unnerved.

There was little talk during the half hour trip; I guess it was because the reality was finally sinking in: We're going to be living in a school for _Witches and Wizards._

_Do they know of our kind? Probably not. Will they fear us? I hope so._

Eddie hasn't been talking much throughout the entire trip; actually he hasn't spoken a whole lot since the whole Mason incident. I couldn't blame him though, Mason was his best mate. This is probably how I would react if Lissa were the one to die that day, maybe go on a psycho rampage too.

"Are we there yet?" Christian groaned to no one in particular. He was probably the least excited out of all of us.

I ducked down slightly to have a better look out of the front windscreen. I could see a _massive_ structure with two arched windows that almost entirely covered the front wall. In the centre a short pillar was erected with four clock faces.

This is the place.

"Looks like we've arrived, Princess." I smirked at Christian.

He just glared at me and flipped me off; my grin stretched wider.

Stan stopped, actually more like stalled the van at the entrance.

"Okay. Ellen said he should be waiting between platforms 9 and 10." _Ellen? Is that Kirova's first name?_ "Move out."

Christian slid open the side door and dragged both his and Lissa's luggage out. The rest of us did the same and followed Guardian Alto through the front entrance and through the waves of a shit load of people. We found the platform easy enough; it was almost completely empty. Only a huge man stood alone in the middle.

The Giant stepped forward and introduced himself.

"'Ello there. Name's Rubeus 'agrid."

"Guardian Stan Alto." Stan offered his hand out to the man and shook it firmly. "This is Rosemarie Hathaway, one of the Guardians in Training," he pointed to me.

"Just Rose." I hated being called by my full name.

He pointed to each person as he continued, "Eddie Castile, another Guardian in Training. That young man is Adrian Ivashkov, he doesn't attend the Academy but he wishes to join with the others." Adrian winked at me and I groaned in annoyance. "The Moroi are Mia Rinaldi, Christian Ozera and Shane Reyes. And most importantly Vasilisa Dragomir."

"Now that we've got this introduction business out of the way, can we get going to this Hogwarts place?" Slurred Adrian. I outstretched my arm and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Yes, Yes. O' course." If he had the slightest idea that Adrian was a drunken mess he didn't show it. "Ye just need t'be going through that wall o'er there."

"Wait, what?" Shane narrowed his eyes, "Did you say _through the wall_?"

"Tha' I did." He confirmed. He watched us just stand there, glancing at one another. "_C'mon._ We 'avn't got all day, you know."

Guardian Alto was the first of us to step forward; I followed in close behind him. He didn't hesitate as he kept walking towards the wall. Just when I expected him to do a perfect face plant he disappeared right through it. I stopped a few feet short.

_Did that just happen?_

I looked back at the others one last time, they had shock and amazement plastered on their faces.

_I guess it did._

Without a second thought I turned back and faced the wall again, and ran straight on through. Eventually the others started coming on through one at a time and soon we all stood next to an old looking steam train.

Adrian opened his mouth once again, "So, you got all these fancy magic walls and stuff, but for transport all you got is a _steam_ train?"

Hagrid just laughed off the comment and pushed us towards the multi-carriage train. "This be the train students take to get t' Hogwarts and back e'ery year. The Ministry's letting you all take it to get there yourselves."

_Fair enough._

One by one we climbed inside the hunk of metal. I have to admit, it was pretty awesome inside. It was old fashioned but it still was a comfy looking ride.

Mia, Lissa and I decided to have a carriage all to ourselves, and the boys headed off to another. As soon as we were seated the train started to set off.

"I can't believe we're going to a freaking castle for a school! This is awesome! The place must be huge!" Mia could not stop talking about the place the _entire_ time.

I tried staring out the window to pass the time, but all I could hear was Mia blabbing on and on. I think I would prefer to sit next to Adrian right now.

* * *

**_(Rose)_**

I didn't know how long it took but eventually we came to a stop. The sun was almost set as we piled out of the train. Hagrid was the last one out.

"This's Hogsmeade station; the closest stop to Hogwarts. Ye can see it over ther'." He spoke as he pointed to the far right of us.

We could all see it in the distance. Even from this far away it looked, well, magnificent really.

"We'll be takin' the boats the rest of the way."

I grinned from ear to ear. This is actually going to be fun. But my grin soon faded into a frown as I remembered why we were here.

_I'm here to protect a life and_ _to destroy another._

* * *

Back at Hogwarts the students were all piling in to the Great Dinning Hall. The candles in the ceiling were burning brightly, each of the four house's insignias was gently waving over the respective tables and the food was looking as delicious as ever.

With everyone finally seated there was a cling of a fork tapping the side of a crystal glass at the head table.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Hall. The student's voices lowered down to an almost complete silence.

"This is a special announcement that I wish to make; it is not entirely good news but it does inevitably concern us all." Dumbledore paused; making sure everyone was listening to what he was about to say. "Right now we are about to house a small group of students from an Academy in America. These students are not like us, but they are also not humans… They are coming here for their own safety. I fear that Lord Voldermort wishes the death of one of these students-"

A collection of gasps and murmurs erupted from each table.

"Silence!" This one word was powerful enough to turn the room back into an almost deadly silence.

"Their Headmistress has contacted me for our protection and strong wards and I have humbly accepted her outcry for help in these dire times. The students I am about to introduce you to are beings not many of you have ever encountered before." He paused yet again, keeping the suspenseful atmosphere strong.

"These students… Are Vampires."

* * *

_**Dun Dun Duuuun.**_

**Anyway.**

**R&R please. I need the reviews .**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Before I start, I would like to thank **_**supernaturalkissed**_** for being the first reviewer of my story. You're awesome! Now I know at least one person is reading it :)**

**And I made a mistake last chapter, I said Shane Reyes was a Moroi accidentally, he's actually a Dhampir :\ Sorry for the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The Hall remained silent. Even the house banners, hanging high above the tables seemed to stop gently swaying when Dumbledore finished his sentence. No one dared to speak a word; no one could believe what the headmaster had just said. They didn't know whether to be amazed or terrified that they will be living with a handful of Vampires for the remainder of the year.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued to speak once again.

"Now. I would like to introduce you all to your new fellow classmates." He extended his right arm forward and nodded his head towards the caretaker, Argus Filch, to open the double doors.

Without a word Filch moved from his place at the back of the hall and grabbed the handles; he swung them open and stepped aside for the Vampires to now enter.

Curiousity took over each student as they craned their necks to get a better look at the strange new visitors. The first person to walk in looked far too old to be a student; he ignored the stares and kept walking up the aisle towards the head table. Two sturdy and fierce looking teenagers closely followed behind him, they both stood protectively in front of a taller, more slender built, blonde girl. Behind them all another three similarly built teenagers and another sturdy boy casually walked in, looking far less serious than the others: They were smiling, showing their fangs purposely, and waving at the shocked students as they walked by.

"Ah, welcome Guardian Alto," Dumbledore greeted the man once he stepped off the platform.

Alto bowed to him in respect. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here, Albus Dumbledore."

"It is my pleasure to help protect one of Ellen's students, especially after the horrific attack at your Academy not long ago."

The Vampires lowered their heads and cast their eyes to the floor as they remembered the events of that day.

"Again, thank you," Alto recovered. "These students, minus Adrian, will hopefully be attending most of your classes and additional ones from our Academy. Is that correct?"

"Yes, indeed. There shall be a few more Guardians arriving shortly to teach those classes and to supply extra protection. Now, will you care to introduce yourselves to everyone, maybe give a few insights on your kind to settle some rumours."

"Very well."

* * *

_**(Rose)**_

We all stood together in front of the entire school. The place was dead quiet except for Stan talking to this old man, Dumbledore. He asked us to introduce ourselves.

_Oh god, I hope Adrian keeps in line for once._

"Very well." Stan turned around and we slowly did the same, "My name is Guardian Alto, I am one of the teachers at our Academy. Before the others introduce themselves I will tell you of our kind. For starters, all Guardians are Dhampirs; half human, half Vampire beings. We cannot specialize in an element like the Moroi, who are living Vampires, but we more than make up for it in our skill of combat. Dhampirs get the best traits of both species so we are ideal for protecting the Moroi Royals… There are also dead Vampires in our world, we call them Strigois, who most of you will recognize as the stereotypical Vampire. They are made, not born; this can be achieved by free will or by force, which I will not go into detail. In short, they live their lives of immortality striving to kill off every last Moroi. Now, unlike the Strigoi the Moroi do not kill to feed, we don't burn in the sunlight and we can pass through wards since we are very much alive. Garlic does not affect us and we don't sleep in _coffins_... That should be enough explaining for now."

He stopped speaking and no one else spoke after him for a few seconds. I sighed and decided it was my turn to introduce myself.

"Hey, name's Rose Hathaway, I'm a Guardian in Training. My charge is Lissa Dragomir."

Lissa waved, "I specialize in Spirit, which is the most rare of the five elements. I'm also the last Dragomir in my family. I'm pretty much the reason we all have to be here." She scratched the back of her head and emitted a small, nervous laugh.

"Eddie Castile. Guardian in Training." He didn't sound real enthusiastic, couldn't blame him, this place is overwhelming.

"I'm Mia Rinaldi, a Moroi, I specialize in water." Wow, I expected her to be talking a lot more than that.

"Christian Ozera, I'm a fire wielder so don't piss me off or I may accidentally set you alight." He was having too much fun tormenting these poor kids.

"Shane Reyes, I'm also a Guardian in Training; but no where near as good as Rose." I sighed quietly. _Please don't go into detail, Shane._ "When we kill a Strigoi," _Shit,_ "we get a mark tattooed on the back of our necks as a sort of tally, we call them Molnija Marks. Rose is the only student in our Academy to have one. She actually has two Molnija's and a Zvezda Mark, meaning she has killed too many to count in a battle." He grinned at me, as if I was his hero or something.

I gave a fake smile in return. Memories of Spokane and the attack at the Academy were rushing through my head. Lissa noticed my discomfort and took my hand for support. Adrian, being the cocky bastard he is, wrapped an arm around my waist. I glared at him.

"What?" He whispered, faking innocence. I kept glaring and he eventually let go, so did Lissa.

Everyone was waiting for Adrian to introduce himself now.

"Oh! Right. I'm Adrian Ivashkov, nephew to our Queen Tatiana. I'm rich and powerful and, most importantly, I'm Rose's boyfriend."

I groaned and massaged my temples with one hand. The migraine from the plane was gone as soon as we entered Hogwarts, but right now Adrian was easily giving me a much worse one.

"He's _not _my boyfriend," I tried to convince the school. I hate him so much.

Dumbledore stepped forward and spoke before I could wring Adrian's stupid neck.

"If you have any questions I'm sure you can ask them later on. Right now," He turned to face the seven of us, "you may sit where ever you wish and we shall begin tonight's feast."

He faced the students once more and spread out his arms. Each of the four tables was suddenly stacked to the brim with a shit load of food. A low whistle escaped my lips.

_This place is awesome._

And for once in the past few days, I realised, the fear of Lissa's wellbeing and the upcoming of Dimitri's death were well out of my mind.

* * *

**R&R please. And if you have any suggestions of things you want in this story, don't hesitate to send them to me, I'll most likely put it in. Unless it's something weird like fairy floss unicorns taking over Hogwarts... You know what I mean.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you Sakurayuuki19**** and ****DoctorBoo15 for reviewing, it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"Has he gone mental? _Vampires_?"

The students have now all retired to their sleeping quarters for the night and only a handful of students in the Gryffindor tower have decided to stay up in the lounge area to stand Ron's bickering about the newcomers.

"Before we know it they will be sucking all our blood and-"

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione spoke from behind her work books, "Don't you ever listen to a word people say? They're _harmless_, unless you're stupid enough to provoke them. Like Draco Malfoy."

A few snickers were heard and a silent bet was summoned between the others as to who will be the first victim, Draco was obviously the favourite.

"Yeah sure, _harmless_. They just use their _fangs _as _can openers_, Hermione." Ron kept pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, muttering to himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back towards her homework, not bothering to interject again.

"What do you think, Harry? Are you just going to sit around and let these Vampires take over the place as well?" Ron gestured to Hermione in accusation, and then crossed his arms as he waited for a reply.

During the whole night Harry hadn't spoken a word, he kept his gaze towards the open fire, hoping Sirius might once again appear to answer his questions. No such luck.

"I think she's right," he replied without lifting his eyes. "They haven't even done anything yet, Ron."

"_Yet_."

Hermione sighed and patted the cushion beside her. "Just sit down, Ronald."

With a childish pout on his face he stopped his pacing for a moment and glared at her, then huffed and plopped onto the sofa that already held Harry and Hermione.

An awkward silence followed. The additional students had decided to go to bed just moments ago and left the trio by themselves. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard, and the flames in the fireplace cast shadows across the room; which had suddenly become more interesting to them.

Just as Ron was about to announce he was going to turn in, a loud ruckus echoed from the portrait entrance of the common room. It was Fred and George. They were engrossed in an animated conversation and laughing with one another as they headed for the boys' stairs.

"And where the bloody hell have you two been?" Ron scolded them, sounding much like his mother.

Fred and George exchanged glances between each other, grinned, and replied in unison, "With a Vampire."

"You _what_?" Ron leapt from his seat, looking at the two, hoping they must be joking, "What the heck have you been doing with them? Collecting innocent students for midnight snacks?"

The twins shook their heads, amused by their brother's disapproval.

"Oh come off it, Ron," George said amused. "They're actually pretty awesome to be with."

"You'd know that if you stood within a ten foot radius of one." Fred ruffled Ron's hair.

With that said they both turned away again and headed to bed as Ron attempted to flatten his messy hair.

"Traitors," Ron muttered.

* * *

**(Rose)**

"Two fours," Adrian carefully placed two cards in the centre of the table, staring down his opponent.

"Bullshit," Christian called evenly, matching his glare.

Adrian kept his gaze; not daring to give in. Christian slowly moved his hand to flip over the cards and prove he was lying.

Adrian growled, slapped down his cards, threw out his hand and slid the large pile towards him. _He sucks at card games._

"You know, it's a bit unfair if there are only two of you playing," Lissa said to the two boys in the middle of the room. She was too busy reading some of the books from this school to join them, but she was feeling sympathetic towards Adrian now.

"Oh, so you're offering to play now?" Christian smiled, almost challenging her. "I thought Rose was going to but she's too busy playing patty cake with Eddie."

I turned away from Eddie to flip him off.

Eddie and I were talking about a few typical Guardian procedures; it's been the only thing I could get him to talk about lately. He didn't want anyone to be alone so he suggested that everyone had a partner. I didn't really think it was necessary since Mia and Shane have been inseparable the entire time, Christian is always with Lissa when I'm with Eddie or vice versa, and Adrian has been a tag along pretty much. The only times he goes away is for a smoko or to try and find a secret stash of alcohol.

"So, how were the ginger twins? I've been hearing that they're a pair of 'mastermind pranksters'." Adrian took a swig of his mixed drink. He gave up on the card games and settled in a chair beside Lissa, who was perched by the open window with her books.

Christian chuckled, it sounded evil.

"Oh no. What did you guys do?" A small part of me was interested on what mayhem they have in store and the other more reasonable part was ready to scold him for ruining our best chance of safety.

"What?" He was trying to act innocent, "What makes you think I have done something bad, Rosemarie?"

"Well, _Christian,_ knowing you I bet you couldn't turn down an opportunity to mess with these poor, unsuspecting kids. So I'll ask again, what did you do?"

Christian smirked, "Nothing...Yet."

I groaned. I don't know if it's possible to be kicked out of the school so soon, but I'm not in the mood to experiment.

"Anyway," Christian started before I could reply. Once he stretched, leant back on his chair and placed his legs on the table he continued, "Most of the students are going in town, Hogsmeade I think it was, tomorrow, to get some _supplies_. Why don't you join us? Have a little fun for once."

It was tempting. I sat there thinking it over.

_Well, Eddie did say that no one should be left alone, right?_

"Whatever," I agreed, "Just don't muck around or run off."

He saluted me, "Yes, ma'am."

"Wait, there's a town here?" Mia piped up. "So there are like a _tonne_ of shops and stuff?"

"No," Shane answered sarcastically. Mia slapped him playfully on the knee.

"Maybe we should all go," Lissa suggested, "I mean, there's no use being locked up in here all the time. I'm not saying that this hut isn't awesome or anything but we should try and make some friends while we're here."

They had built us our own 'headquarters' outside, nothing too grand, from the outside it looks nothing more than an ordinary hut, but as soon as we stepped in our jaws hit the floor. They used some magic voodoo crap and it made the place _massive_ once you entered.

We were out here because Dumbledore said the students are not accustomed to us just yet. In the future, when things have settled, we will be 'sorted' and 'housed' with the others.

"Fine. I need more drinks anyway." Adrian tipped his glass upside down showing it was empty, "I can't find any in this hell hole."

"It's a school, not a pub." I had to remind him. Why is booze the only thing on his mind?

"What about the Guardians?" Eddie asked me, "Aren't they arriving tomorrow?"

_I almost forgot about those guys._

"Yeah. But they'll be fine, there're no classes tomorrow for anyone anyway." I tried to reassure him, it did.

"Alright! Fieldtrip, bitches!" Adrian raised his glass in the air. I face palmed and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too.

Lissa leant over and took the glass out of Adrian's hand, "That's enough for tonight."

* * *

**R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm not sure what I was doing with this chapter, but anyway, read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**(Rose)**

High Street of Hogsmeade was lined with shops, pubs and cottages covered in a thin layer of snow. The area was lit by hanging candled lamps; though they were of no use now since it's only the middle of the day. The locals and students littered the street and were searching through the shops like us, only a few turned heads and stared as we walked by, but they were easily ignored, we kept walking along and continued scanning through the crowds.

Mia, Lissa and Shane had left us to check out a shop called 'Gladrags Wizardwear', much to Shane's disappointment, since that was the whole reason Mia had came out here in the first place. And of course as soon as Adrian spotted a pub he disappeared through the crowds, none of us wanted to follow after him but Eddie eventually volunteered and entered the Hog's Head Inn to babysit him. So that just leaves me and Christian out in the cold, and he wanted to introduce me to his mates. Lovely.

"There they are," Christian pointed out to a pair of tall, red haired identical twins standing outside one of the shops: Zonko's .

"Oi! Christian!" The twins spotted us and waved us over.

I followed Christian through a small group of school kids with mixed coloured scarfs and straight towards the two brothers.

"Who's this then? You're girlfriend you were talking about?" One of them teased as we stopped in front of them.

Christian and I both snorted at the comment. As if I would go out with this hothead.

"Hell no. This is Rose," he slapped a hand on my shoulder, "'the badass Strigoi slayer' remember? My girl ran off to do some shopping or something and left me with this one."

"What a shame," I said sarcastically. I was partially hurt by that comment but mostly amused by his discomfort.

Christian and I don't get along too well. It's not that we hate each other, we're actually real close mates, but I guess our personalities are too similar so we can't be left alone long without having some sort of argument to release the pressure.

Of course it's worse when Adrian is alone with him; Lissa being the main reason they fight. Ever since we found out Adrian was a Spirit user he had been spending a lot of time with Lissa, taking over Christian's alone time with her and ultimately making him very jealous.

"I'm Fred," the same guy spoke again, "and this is my younger brother George. We're just heading inside for a few things. You want to come with us?"

I looked behind them and surveyed the front entrance. The entire double storey building was mostly red with two large windows on each side of the centred door, for those wishing to browse from the outside. I could see a few students searching the shelves on both levels, looking at each product and looking tempted to buy half the store. What I didn't notice before was a yellow sign hanging above the door saying 'Tricks & Jokes'.

"A Joke Shop, is it? Haven't you bought the entire store yet?"I teased.

George chuckled. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the building, "Come on in."

* * *

**(Shane)**

I shouldn't have agreed to stay with these two. I should have followed Rose and Christian or maybe even went to go babysit the Ivashkov. Too late now, my fate has been sealed.

"What about this one?" Mia raised yet another item of clothing in front of Lissa's face.

They've been at this for almost an hour, why couldn't they be this interested at a food court?

"Hmmm," Lissa took the robe out from Mia's hands, "Maybe, but not in this colour. I don't think we have the right shoes to go with it."

I groaned loudly, catching their attention.

"Can we go already?" I know I sound like a kid, but I can't take much more of this torture!

"Ten more minutes, then I will buy you all the food you can eat," Lissa knows my weakness so she's trying to bribe me.

"Fine," I huffed and sat back down on the bench.

I quickly scanned the shop out of habit, being trained as a Guardian your whole life tends to make you do that. I didn't recognise anyone here; it was hard to tell who was a student and who wasn't since they've now changed into casual clothing. I haven't seen a single Moroi or Dhampir here, I suppose we're that special then.

My stomach rumbled, I clenched my abdomen and groaned, "_Need Food. I'm starving_."

Mia sighed, removed her hands from the rack of clothes and turned to Lissa, "Okay. Let's feed him."

I got off the bench, trying not to look too happy about it. The girls bought the stuff that they picked out earlier and I led them outside. I spotted a sweet shop earlier when we arrived in Hogsmeade.

Alto had given us some money before we left; it's in a different, strange currency: Galleons, knuts and sickles. He said it was not a whole lot, and if we wanted more we had to earn it through good behaviour and by attending all classes. Whatever.

The moment we stepped outside in the cold air a familiar blonde haired boy appeared in front of us. Two of his mates were standing behind him, trying to look threatening but ultimately failing. We already had a run in with these guys back at Hogwarts.

"Ah, I see you don't have that pathetic brute with you," He snarled as he looked between us. "Next time he's near me I'll make sure my father will send that blood sucker to Azkaban."

First time this kid made an appearance he straight away pissed Christian off; it's not that hard to do really. He was flirting with Lissa outside the Great Hall and didn't get the message that she was taken, so Christian took the liberty to singe some of the hair off his head to help clear the confusion. Looks like it magically grew back now.

"Do you always run to your Dad when things go sour, kid?" I used my best threatening glare, it wasn't as good as Rose's but it still worked.

He took a quick look at me and stepped back into his 'body guards', "Shut up! I didn't know Dumbledore was _that_ stupid that he let you lot in here. You're worse than those filthy _mudbloods_ hanging around in the school." He turned back to his friends, "Let's go, before they kill us all in our sleep."

We watched them turn around and flee, I have a feeling this won't be the last time we'll have a run in with them.

* * *

**_Eddie and Adrian_**

"...and then she's all 'Adrian, stop doing that! Or I'm going put my new shiny boot up you're royal arse'." He made a 'pffft' noise before he continued, "I tell you, she is a real piece of work sometimes." Adrian took another swig of his brandy.

They were both sitting at the dusty bar by themselves, the bartender was busy cleaning up used mugs from last week to pay attention to the two. Only a few others, who were mostly men, sat at the rough wooden tables scattered around the marbled floor, either alone or talking with another.

Eddie only drank water, not just because he was underage but because he wanted to act as if he was on duty, like a normal Guardian. The older bartender had raised an eyebrow at his request of beverage but slid him a mug of iced water anyway.

The Hog's Head Inn was a shady kind of pub, it was where the 'merchants' would sell their stolen wares or make deals with the customers. This dirty, rundown venue only had one room but they still couldn't manage to keep the place tidy; never the less, they still had a fair amount of customers to serve day in day out.

"Oh, yeah?" Eddie wasn't paying attention to what Adrian was talking about right now. He had been talking nonstop about anything that crossed his mind so he gave in and stared at the different drinks lined on the wall in front of them.

"Yeah! Did you know that we went to-"

"Okay, okay," Eddie waved his hand to help stop him, he couldn't take it anymore, "I think we've had enough to talk about now, don't you? I want to head back to the others already."

"What? It's only-" Adrian looked at his wrist as if to check his watch, he didn't have one so he searched around the four walls for a clock, but they were almost bare, "What the hell is the time?"

Eddie sighed, "Exactly, we've been here too long."

They both stepped down from the high bar stools and headed out for the door, but they were stopped as a hooded man called out to them.

"Leaving without checking out my merchandise, aye?"

Adrian whipped around and faced the man, "What stuff you got, Old Man?" He slurred and staggered up to the table in the darkened corner.

"Anything that you could possible want or need. You want a dragon egg? I can get it for you. A couple of cheap tickets to this years Quidditch game? I got a few right here," he patted his jacket pocket. "The question is: do you have the skill and money?"

Adrian squinted and pointed at the man, "Did you say _dragon egg_?"

Eddie placed a hand on Adrian's shoulder, "Adrian, let's go. You can't keep care of yourself, how are you going to look after a fire-breathing monster?"

Adrian chuckled and whispered to Ed, "I live with Christian, don't I?" He turned back to the man and asked, "How much is it?"

The hooded man 'tsked', "For that item? Well, I did ask if you had the _skill_ and money. If you can beat me at a poker tournament this Friday you can have a Ukrainian Ironbelly." He leant forward on his elbows, "You know how to take care of one, right?"

Adrian waved him off, "Of course I do! Just put food in its gob, set down a litter for its crap and chuck it off a roof if you want it to fly."

The room was silent. But the hooded man broke it by straight out laughing, "Oh, my young man, I hope you're joking. For keeps sake I will add in a few books to help teach you how to care for one. That is, as I said, if you win."

Adrian gave a lopsided grin and stretched out his hand, "Deal."

* * *

**R&R Please.**


End file.
